Sleepover of Randomness
by Avatar Obsession
Summary: *Slight Fluff Mentioned* When the Avatar girls get together for a sleepover, randomness ensues.  Especially when the host's brother also decides to have a sleepover of his own. Old, not the greatest fic in the world; Discontinued
1. Truth or Dare

It was Saturday night again, and all the girls were together, just like they'd been doing every Saturday night since the 5th grade. Tonight they were sleeping over at Katara's, it being her week to host. Everyone gathered around the bed in Katara's small bedroom, snacking on the tray of goodies that GranGran had set out and gossiping. "Ugh, I just hate that witch Azula. Do you know what she did? She told the whole school that Zuko and I were secretly dating. Do you have any idea how nasty that is?"

"So, how did Twinkle Toes react to that?"

"I know that I grilled Zuko. By the way, sorry about the whole 'flying daggers' incident."

"Yah, I still have a gash on my arm from that. And you said Zuko was jealous. But you're forgiven. And back to the subject, let's just say it's a good thing he's so trusting. It was basically 'kiss and make up'." Suki, always being the wiser, cut in. "Speaking of which, how is he?"

"What?"

"You heard me. How good a kisser is he?"

"That's a little too personal…-"

"Come on, we're all friends here." Ty Lee piped up.

"Well, if you really wanna know…He's amazing. Best kisser ever."

"I beg to differ. That's Zuko, hands down."

Suki chuckled at what she had started. Should she play devil's advocate once again? What the hey, you only live once. "So Toph, what about Teo? And Ty Lee, you're unusually quiet over there. How are things with Haru?" Toph, her blank eyes shooting death rays in Suki's general direction , was the first to respond. "Nunna your beeswax! You haven't said anything either, by the way."

"Sokka? Oh, he's fantastic." Katara looked like she was feeling ill, while Ty Lee was slightly blushing. It wasn't very visible, but Mai noticed, being her best friend since the second grade. "What's with the look? You're turning as pink as your so-called 'aura'."

"What look? No strange looks here. Just…hey, is it warm in here?" Suki stepped in once again, being the oldest and unofficial interrogator. "What's the matter, things _rocky _between you and Haru?" Obviously, Sokka was rubbing off on her. "No, things are great. My aura's never been pinker. It's just that I night have the teensiest little baby-crush on Sokka. There! Happy?" A collective gasp swept through the other girls, aside from Suki, who was looking slightly proud, and Mai, who didn't look all that surprised. As usual, Toph was the first to speak up. "Why? Have you been inhaling that weird meditation incense you use?"

"No! he's cute, and funny, and-"

Katara had her hands over her ears and was pretty much rocking back and fourth. "Lalala, don't wanna hear it. Don't wanna hear it, _don't wanna hear it_!"

"Settle down, Sugar Queen. It's dropped."

"Thank you. I don't wanna hear that kind of stuff about my brother."

"He's a great kisser, though."

"LALALA!"

"Alright! Shush up already. We have more important business to take care of. Now. How hot is that new guy, Hahn?"

"Cousin! Seriously, what is with you people?"

"Katara, are there any guys at our school that you're _not_ related to ?"

"Just them. And I thought you guys knew he was my cousin. I mean, he's been to almost every one of my birthdays since I was six!"

"Wait, _that_ Hahn? Well, he certainly grew up."

"Yah, we haven't seen Shrimpy for a few years now. What happened?"

"Sokka 'banned him' from the house after he stole his girlfriend."

"Oh, you mean the one who was killed in that car accident last year?"

"Yup. Yue."

There was silence, everyone obviously remembering the news cast. "This is getting depressing, and that's coming from me. Let's talk about what we're wearing to that dance next week." The evening droned on, jumping from one subject to another. Eventually, a game of Truth or Dare was aroused. After a while, the dares, and even the truths, started to get a little…inappropriate. "Ty Lee. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You always pick truth, ya priss!"

"Fine! Dare, then!"

"I dare you to spend an hour in Sokka's room. Naked."

"I OBJECT! She is NOT spending ANY time in MY boyfriend's room NAKED!"

"Fine. You then."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's either her or you. Take your pick."

"Fine." She grumbled, knowing that you don't pick a fight with Toph unless you want your head in the ground. She quickly undressed, slipped into one of Katara's robes, and left the room.

"Uh, guys? He's gonna be home from his track meet around ten thirty."

"We know."

"You guys are so mean!" She cracked up as she said this.

"Alright, Sugar Queen, pick your victim."

"Hmmm…..Mai, Truth or Dare?"

"Ugh. Dare."

"I dare you…to go online and post a video of yourself dancing like a drunk, complete with beer-in-hand."

"No way. Are you forgetting that my dad's a governor? The tabloids would kill him, and with his last breath he'd kill me! This game is over. Let's watch TV."

For the next few hours, they watched late-night comedy specials. Everyone would have the chorus to

The Nomads' Secret Tunnel stuck in their heads for a week. "SECRET TUNNEL! Secret tunnel. Through the MOUNTAIN! SECRET secret secret secret secret TUNNEL!"

"Why do I get the feeling that we're forgetting something?"

** Suprisingly like my own sleepovers. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Discovery and Rescue

**Due to viewers request, here's chapter twoooooooooo!* Flies spiraling into the sky* **

"Um, guys? Where's Suki?"

"We sent her out at ten. She should be back by now."

"Sokka'll be home any minute. Maybe we should go get-"

A loud shriek split the partial silence in the room. The girls rushed out of the room and down the hall, only to find the door to Sokka's room wide open, and a circle of Sokka's friends huddles around the door laughing. Suki was crouched behind the bed, face as crimson as Zuko's tunic, trying as fast as she could to tug on Katara's robe. Of course, this was the one day that the guys decided to stay over. Sokka was almost as red as Suki, Aang looked like he was pretending to look away, and Zuko was cracking up. At least until Mai pinned him to the wall with one of her throwing knives. The others didn't budge. 

"Yo, Snoozles! Twinkle Toes! Move it or lose it!" Toph grabbed a hairbrush from the bathroom and was swinging it like a cleaver. The other boys quickly shrunk out of her tirade, not wanting to get smashed. Toph wasn't one to bluff. With Toph on guard, Katara rushed in to help Suki. Within seconds she was fully dressed, and Toph kept the guys in the living room, with threats to beat their heads off if they moved. Luckily, everyone made it safely back to the room. 

"Well, that was close."

"What do you mean close? They already saw me jump behind the bed!"

"And if it weren't for us, they would have saw a lot more."

"If it weren't for _you_, they wouldn't have seen _anything_!"

"Would you stop your bickering? We can here you from downstairs." Katara threw a remote at her intruding brother. "Out!" 

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to know why Suki was in my room, but hey, if you say so."

He winked at her on the way out. Poor Suki looked like she wanted to die. 

"Ugh! I hate you Toph!"

"Why me? You could have just let Ty Lee do it!"

"Why are you bringing me into this? I didn't even _do_ anything!"

"Would you stop fighting? Do you want them to come back up here? Look, let's just forget it and do something else. Any ideas?" Leave it to Katara to try calming everyone down.

"How 'bout we go downstairs and play 'Spin the Bottle'?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm in."

"Let's go."

**This is now going to be a continuing story. I'll add chapter 3 either tonight or first thing in the a.m.**


	3. Spin the Bottle

**Sorry about the delay. I overslept yesterday and was busy after school. But now, here it is. Chapter threeeeeeeeeee!**

As they walked into the living room, it was clear that Sokka had gotten hold of one of Hakota's bottles of cactus juice, and all but Aang and Teo were quenching themselves. Zuko was obviously attempting to tell one of his uncle's tea jokes, but was too stoned to remember the whole thing. Of course, it was up to Toph to take charge and get their attention.

"Sparky, just give it up. You're not funny. Anyways, do you meatheads want to play Spin the Bottle or what?"

"Oh, so who's idea was this?" As Sokka asked this, he glanced over at the still red Suki.

"Mine, why?" His face fell at the realization that this game was of his baby sister's deviousness, but he and the rest of the guys agreed to play. Everyone sat in a circle around the now empty bottle of cactus juice, which was quickly polished off by Haru. Ty Lee was the first to spin, and was delighted yet disappointed that it landed on her not-so-sober boyfriend. She'd learned to get past the scratchy moustache/goatee thing a while back, but the cactus juice on his breath was quite repulsive. Next up was Aang. He was eager when the bottle began to slow near Katara, but it stubbornly stopped on Mai. After they kissed, it was Toph's turn to spin. The bottle stopped at Teo, and the two awkwardly moved towards the middle of the circle. The kiss was quite short, and Toph immediately blushed afterward. Teo was a little jittery as well, and a chorus of woots and hollers erupted from the rest of the guys, followed by plenty of back slapping for Teo. The boys must have known what was supposed to be kept secret for now. The game lasted a little over an hour, but eventually every girl had kissed every boy, and vise versa, minus Katara and Sokka. Boredom had once again begun to settle in. In sad attempts to extinguish it, the group tried music videos, immature prank phone calls, and more late night television. They finally settled on making popcorn and watching a cheesy movie. This entertained them for several hours, and when it was over it was after two a.m. So they parted once again, and the girls headed back to Katara's room to gossip.

"So, what did you think? Is your little 'dispute' from earlier all settled?" They all looked at each other, and Mai was the first to comment.

"Zuko's still better." This caused the rest of the girls to break out in argument, opinions obviously not changed by the previous game. After a while, Toph got sick of the fighting. She was going to cause a distraction, no matter how uncomfortable it was on her part.

"Um, guys? Did you know that that was my first kiss?" The room fell silent before it was filled with high pitched "Aww!"s and "Oh my Spirits!"s from all but Mai, who was just smirking. Toph was turning as red as a Leechy Nut, her big secret being revealed to the rest of the older girls.

"That is sooooo cute! No wonder your aura is turning purple!"

"How long have you guys been dating now?"

"Is that why you yelled earlier? I'm sorry."

"Just stop! Stop asking me so many questions! It's not that big a deal! I only brought it up so you would stop fighting!"

"I remember my first kiss with Aang. We were trapped in a cave, and let love lead the way."

"Aww! I first kissed Sokka when I was helping you guys through the Serpent's Pass."

"I don't see why you guys are acting so mushy. Zuko and I first kissed during the sunset after he first came home. Not such a big deal."

"Oh, Mai! That's so sweet! You probably wont believe me, but your aura's turning _pinkish_-gray for once. Haru and I first kissed when he came to see the circus, a little after I'd joined. I didn't see him for like 5 years after, but now we're back together now."

"Why is kissing so important to you guys? It didn't seen _that _special!"

"Oh poor little Toph. I felt the same way after we left the cave. But I remember it and realize that it was the start of our relationship. One day you'll look back on today and realize that you and Teo are now at a new level."

"Oh, quit with your speeches, Sugar Queen. Kissing in front of a bunch of drunken idiots isn't exactly what I'd call 'romantic'."

"Neither is a musty circus tent surrounded by mobbing viewers, but look at Haru and I now. We're totally happy."

"Yah, yah. I'm goin' to bed." And with that, the conversation was declared over, and three a.m. was declared late enough to sleep.

**If you think I should continue with chapter four, please review!**


	4. The Storm

*Crash!* *Boom!* The girls were awakened less than an hour after they fell asleep by a thunderstorm. The lightning outside wove it's way throughout the sky like glowing spider webs, and the echoes of the thunder took several moments to die away. All of a sudden, an idea struck Suki.

"Hey guys! Do you know what the perfect thing to do in a storm is?"

Everyone else just stared blankly, amazed at her perkiness from just waking up.

"Scary movies! Katara, what stuff do you have in your t.?

"I don't know. Why don't you just check?"

"Great idea. Now, lets see. Hatchet, no. Prom Night, maybe…Ooh! How 'bout One Missed Call?"

"Sure."

"Fine by me."

"Whatever. Just as long as I can hear it, I'm fine."

"So it's settled. Mai, go make some popcorn. Scratch that, Ty Lee, you make the popcorn. Mai might poison it."

"Hey! That was only once! And it wasn't poison, it was supposed to be some sort of special seasoning that made it taste like pizza."

"Alrighty then, whatever you say…"

"Just put in the movie before I put a dagger in your neck!"

Suki hit play just as Ty Lee returned from the kitchen. The girls watched the movie, Mai laughing at the scary parts, Ty Lee hiding under the covers. All of a sudden, when the woman was in the hospital vents, the storm hit it's super-cell. There was a flash of lightning that lasted fifteen seconds, and lit up the entire sky like daylight. The following thunder was at least thirty seconds, and was a complete roar. It sounded like a hundred guns were being fired strait at the house. Then the power cut out. The movie stopped, and they were in complete darkness. The silence was louder than the storm. They exchanged glances; or assumed that they did. Katara grabbed a flashlight from her nightstand and did a head count. One, two, three, four, five, six. Wait. One, two, three, four, five, six. Toph, Ty Lee, Mai, Suki, herself…that's five.

There was an extra.

…...MEANWHILE, EARLIER ON IN THE NIGHT WITH THE BOYS

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: "So, what should we do now? We already did every prank call in the book."

"Sokka, why is it that prank calls is the only thing that you ever do?"

"Because, they are awesome."

The boys just rolled their eyes at him. They were in Sokka's room, and officially had nothing to do.

"Hey, what do you think that the girls do at sleepovers?"

"I don't know. Probably talk about boys, do their nails, play Truth or Dare, exedra."

"That's a great idea!"

Everyone just looked at Aang funny. To what was he referring to?

"Umm, please don't tell me that you want us to do our nails. Moustache, maybe. But no nails."

"Haru, what is with you and that moustache of yours?"

"It's manly! It's not my fault that you can't grow one!"

"It's not that I can't grow one! I just shave!" Oh boy.

Now he was gonna get started on this. Teo interrupted the older boys argument.

"Um, I believe that Aang is referring to the game of Truth or Dare."

"Oh. Sure, why not?" For once, Zuko was being quite optimistic.

"Because it's a girl's game! That's why!"

"Well, if I have to listen to one more of your prank phone calls, I'm gonna go insane!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! If you boys want to act like a bunch of little girls, it's fine with me!"

"Sokka, would you just suck it up? This is how you act every time anyone but you has an idea!"

Zuko and Sokka were nearly to the point of wrestling it out on the floor. The other three just started the game, Teo being first up.

"Aang. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… hmm. Ooh, I got one! I dare you to invite Katara's ex boyfriend over!"

"No way! Are you nuts?"

"Fine…I skip. Sokka, your turn."

By now, the two had settled the fight and joined the others in the game.

"Hey, Zuko? Isn't your sister going out with Katara's ex? You should invite her over! You know, torture the girls a bit!"

"Why would you want to do that? Do you want them to kill you? They get along with Azula as well as cats and dogs!"

"That's what makes it funny!"

They heard roll of thunder off in the distance.

"Well, you'd better make it quick! You know what happens when you use a cell in a thunderstorm?"

Sokka was making over exaggerated electrocution actions.

"Fine…but they'd better not find out who did it!"

"Believe me, I want them to find out just as much as you do. Just hurry up and dial!"

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

The bell rang. The girls were watching a movie, and they prayed that they didn't hear it. The boys rushed to the door to welcome in a sopping wet Azula.

"Errgh! Do you have any idea how cold that rain is, DumDum?"

"Ha ha. The girls are down the hall, first door of the left. They said that they just had to have you here."

"Fine." She grumbled and started trudging towards the room. All of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning that lasted fifteen seconds, and lit up the entire sky like daylight. The following thunder was at least thirty seconds, and was a complete roar. It sounded like a hundred guns were being fired strait at the house. Then the power cut out.

**YAYz! I couldn't have done this chapter without your guys' help. I decided to combine most of the ideas into one. Like I promised, here are the special shoutouts!**

**-zukofan2005 for Azula's part**

**-Pandaclaw for the movie, Truth or Dare,power outage and future references**

**-aem82 for the thunderstorm headcount**

**Thank you for your contribution! To be continued on in chapter 5! I think this is the first cliff-hanger I've left on purpose in this story...**

**By the way, I do not recommend Hatchet if you're sensitive to gore. We watched it on Halloween, and one of my friends got sick, and we had to watch Cars just to be able to go to bed.  
**


	5. Azula

Katara did the head count one last time, this time being sure to shine the light on everyone's faces. Okay, Mai, Ty-Lee, Toph, Suki, Azula and herself. Wait, what? Azula! What was she doing here?

"Um, would anyone care to explain why we have a guest?"

"What? Azula, when did you get here?"

"Yah! Who invited you, anyways!" Leave it to Toph to cut to the chase.

"What, you mean I wasn't invited? Now you've hurt my feelings."

"Knock it off, you know we didn't tell you to show up!"

"Really? I thought that you wanted me to come. Anyways, that's what I was told…"

"By who?"

"You'd just love to know, wouldn't you."

"Seriously, tell us who invited you!"

"No one, just me myself and I. And even if I wanted to say, I was sworn to secrecy."

"Well, we don't want you here. So just go!" Azula directed her sarcasm towards Katara.

"Oh, is this about me stealing your Jettie-poo? I didn't know that you were still upset about that."

"What! You didn't steal him, I broke up with him! What on Earth gave you that idea?"

"Hah! Why would you break up with him? If anything, he'd be the one dumping you…"

"Oh, that's it! Out of my house before I call the cops!"

"Oh, did I hit a nerve, princess? I'm sorry. It's that no girl in their right mind would leave him for that…thing that you're dating."

"Aang is sweet, and kind, and everything that Jet wasn't, so you leave him out of this!"

"Why? Afraid he'll be next on my list?"

"OUT!"

All five girls then proceeded to pounce on her, grab her by both arms and forcefully drag her to the front door. Before they slammed it in her face, she smiled smugly.

"Oh, and by the way, make sure to tell our brothers hi for me, okay?"

Toph made the door hit the frame so hard that the entire house shook. They all looked at Katara, who was beyond fuming at this point and was shooting the evilest glare they had ever seen from her down the hall.

"SOKKA! ZUKO! Get in here right now!"

All of the boys followed them out, but hid in the kitchen when they saw how enraged Katara was.

"Did you tell Azula to come?"

The two boys just looked at each other innocently.

"What? Azula was here? I didn't even know."

Sokka may be sarcastic, but he was terrible at hiding it.

"Oh, I think you did. And now, I have to find a suitable punishment for you two…"

The boys gulped, knowing that although she hid it well, Katara at times could be just as conniving as Azula. Meanwhile, she knew exactly what to make them do, and they would hate it.

"You two, are going to make breakfast tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"There's a catch. You have to make whatever we say, and it had better be high quality."

She grinned, knowing their cooking skills, or should she say lack of skills. With that, the girls went into the bedroom, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, Spirits! I can't wait for this!"

"How did you come up with that?"

"Oh, I have my ways."

"They're gonna kill themselves!"

"What should we have them make?"

"Ooh, something really hard!"

"How about eggs benedict?"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"No, but it sounds fancy."

"Ha! Crepes!"

"French toast!"

"That's easy, Toph."

"Not for me it's not!"

"Hmm…blintzes?"

"What-zes?"

"I don't know, guys. Maybe we should let them make something simple?"

"Suki, stop stickin' up for them. Remember what they did?"

"True, they do deserve the punishment…"

"Crème brulee?"

"Mai, you're the only one who knows what half of this stuff is!"

"What? My dad's a governor, we usually eat gourmet."

"True…you should know what's hard. You pick what they make."

She huffed in her usual annoyed way.

"Fine, I suppose. Soufflé? Frittata, sorbet? Ooh, scones."

"Slow down! What should we pick?"

"I don't know, how about the crepes? It sounds the least expensive, so dad won't flip."

"Yah."

"Sounds good."

"Agreed? They have to make crepes?"

Everyone nodded their heads excitedly. The sun was peeking up over the horizon, and light was beginning to filter throughout the house. The girls headed for the boys' room, ready with their request.

**Hey guys, I just want to say that I am sooooo utterly and deeply sorry for how long it took to get this chapter up. I've been a little preoccupied with Harmony's Tale, so I just want to apologize for not updating sooner. The next chapter will be added sooner, so I hope you forgive me! :(**


	6. Cooking

"Oh, come on! How are we supposed to make that?"

Sokka's voice was high and squeaky.

"Look it up, noodle brain."

"Fine…"

Both boys grumbled and began searching the internet for recipes. They looked at just about every site there was for gourmet breakfast, but every site said the same thing. Not for beginners.

"Well, this is just great. Even if we can find the ingredients, how the heck are we supposed to make it?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I would know?"

"Because you got us into this mess!"

"Well it was your phone!"

"It was your idea!"

The two were vigorously arguing again, and Aang had to step in.

"Guys…Guys! Knock it off, will ya? There's no need to make this into a big ordeal! It's just cooking, for crying out loud!"

"Yah? Well it's hard cooking, not cereal!"

"I cook all the time! It's not the end of the world!"

"If you're such a great cook, then why don't you do it?"

"Because, it's your problem. You got yourself into it, you get yourself out."

Sokka grunted and blew a strand of hair off of his forehead.

"Fine. Zuko, print off one of those instruction thingies."

After a trip to the only grocery store open at the hour, the guys made their way to the foreign land that is known as the kitchen. Teo and Haru sat at the table, refusing to help, and Aang sat in a chair supervising while Zuko tweaked with the knobs on the stove.

"Which one of these things turns this on?"

Sokka walked over from where he was unloading the groceries to help investigate.

"Hmmm, I don't know. How about that one?"

He pushed it and a little red light appeared above the knob.

"Yes! It worked!"

Zuko went over to the instructions sheet.

"Okay, now it says 'set the burner to 350 degrees Fahrenheit.'"

"What's that?"

Aang stepped in, sorry for his friends' pitiful knowledge of the culinary arts.

"You turn the knob so that the arrow is pointing at the line in the middle of 300 and 400."

"Oh, like this?"

"Yup."

He sat back down. Sokka finished unloading the stuff and set the ingredients out on the table while the stove was preheating.

"What should we do first, the pancake-ish part, or the filling?"

"Filling."

The two agreed at the same time. Zuko turned back to the sheet.

"Get out a bowl and mix…whipped cream, vanilla, and cream cheese."

Aang looked at him funny.

"Are you sure it doesn't say 'whipping cream'?"

Zuko looked closer.

"No, I'm sure it says 'whipped cream'."

"Okay then."

Sokka grabbed the items.

"How much?"

"Doesn't say."

"Let's just put in a little bit of each."

The random combination of ingredients was a little watery when they put it in the refrigerator. The boys moved on to the crepe part of the crepes.

"Does it say how much we're supposed to put in this time?"

"Yah, two eggs, one cup of flour, a half a cup of milk, a half a cup of water, a quarter teaspoon of salt,-"

"Salt!"

"Yah. Salt. Did you get all of that so far?"

Sokka checked the empty containers on the table.

"Yah. What else is there?"

"Two tablespoons of melted butter, and a cup of flour."

Sokka attempted at measuring the flour, but dropped the bag and it spilled all over the floor.

"You idiot! What did you do that for? Now we have to clean that up!"

"Well, it wasn't my fault! I tripped over the rug!"

"What rug? There _is _no rug!"

He huffed and tried measuring again, before Zuko yanked it out of his hands.

"Give me that! I'll do it."

When everything was done and the first crepe in the pan, the boys sat around bored.

"How long is this going to take? We've been sitting here for five minutes already and there's still a ton more to cook!"

Sokka's whiney voice penetrated the silence.

"Look, we're all sick of this, not just you. Suck it up."

"But I'm hungry!"

Zuko yelled out.

"Fine! If your so hungry, why don't I speed up the process!"

He went over to the pan and blasted a stream of flames at the cooking crepe. In the process, the edge of the flame caught the edge of the curtains, setting them on fire. Zuko turned pale while the rest of the boys panicked.

"Zuko! Look at what you did!"

"Well, don't just stand there! Do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe put it out?"

"How?"

Sokka gave a surrendering face before shouting out.

"Katara!"

**Oh my Spirits, I feel so dishonored for not updating in so long! I've been working on a few different stories lately and haven't had any time for this, but here's the latest chapter. I'll honestly try to work on the next chapter sooner, guys. Hope you liked this one!**


End file.
